


9-1-1 What’s your emergency? – I came online and I’m in pain

by ainamclane



Series: Little Black Dress RT Challenge - Sentinel and Guide Verse [35]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/ainamclane
Summary: A brief tale of how Buck came online





	9-1-1 What’s your emergency? – I came online and I’m in pain

**Author's Note:**

> just a small piece of writing;   
> thanks to RPDots for the first feedback and cheering :)

Buck always knew he had the potential to come online. It was in his family’s genes. It was in the potential of his job that any second now he could come online. But he was prepared for that. Or so he thought.

They were just talking about the calendar and who looked good when Chimmey pointed out the new guy and Buck looked at that guy stripping and taking on his shirt and damn if his heart didn’t skip a beat. That guy was hot.

A second later, Buck felt irritated beyond nothing else. It was a new guy in his territory.

Damn it, thinking like that meant he was close to coming online now. Irritation of someone new coming into the fire station wasn’t normal.

He was riled up, irritated and pissed off; angry. It was all things that he normally wasn’t. 

Then they were together in the back of an ambulance with a life round of explosives. It was crazy and Buck realized that Eddie was nervous. He knew he was not online yet but might just be able to project calm enough for a mundane to pick up anyways.

It was always a hard part, when you’re in the middle of a situation, staying calm was the last thing that was usually on your mind. Buck managed and they got the explosives out right on time.

Buck then went straight to the emergency Sentinel and Guide Center that was close to the station and went in, reporting what he had noticed. They told him that they registered him as a Guide now and were telling him to come back right away if he came online later on.

Then they were on the next call; Buck was not hesitating a second and jumped into the pool to drag the guy with the microwave stuck to his head out. Eddie followed him a second later and Buck secretly wondered about that. They were becoming even more of a team now. It was easier on him now to accept Eddie. The irritation had only lasted a few minutes in total.

He was surprised himself how quickly Eddie and he became a thing of sorts. It was easy camaraderie that they had going on within minutes basically. They were already best friends and told each other “No hard feelings” on who might possibly win the spot in the fire department’s annual calendar.

They were playing in their spare time and they were trying to be partnered together on calls now and Buck was damned if Bobby didn’t catch on and partnered them on purpose.

When Buck returned home that night to his sister Maddie, she told him about what really happened between her and her husband and Buck secretly swore himself that he would come online as soon as possible.

*

Getting Maddie, a spot in the 9-1-1 call center seemed to be easy for Buck now. He had the bonus of them knowing Abby and knowing where she came from and that she had been dating Buck, they let Maddie in on an early entry basis. That she was a nurse helped, too.

Buck was still thinking about Abby but knew that coming online, there was no real reason to hold on to an imaginary relationship he had with her. She was now his past and he had to accept that. She was somewhere and they hadn’t talked on the phone in so long that Buck wrote her an email detailing that he was about to come online and, on that basis, he couldn’t be in a relationship with her anymore because he was essentially a new, different person now. 

That meant he was now actively looking for a new apartment. Maddie with him was fine for now but she would need to find a new place to live as well.

Not even three days into Maddie’s shift, and Maddie called Buck: “I need you to listen to something.”

Buck agreed and she played him the call she took the day before: “9-1-1 What’s your emergency?”

“I came online and I’m in pain.”

“Okay, Sir, I need you to calm down and focus on my voice. Can you tell me your name?”

“Eddy Diaz. LAFD.”

“I’ll send Sentinel and Guide Responses to your location now, Eddy. Hang on there.”

And the recording ended: “He came online ten minutes ago.”

“Can you tell me where he was sent to, Maddie?”

“St. Angel’s SGC.”

“Thanks!” Buck said and hung up. He took a breath and sighed. Eddie just coming online hadn’t even registered on being a possibility until that second. He knew Maddie probably caught on that Buck was coming online as a trained nurse she knew that after all, and she knew their family history. She could come online just as easily but Buck had presented early on with Guide genetics that Maddie didn’t have.

He took his keys, quickly running to his car and hightailing it out of the parking lot. It took him entirely too long to reach St. Angel’s SGC but he was there, finally and sprinted for the register. The Guide on duty already knew him from his visit not a week before: “Evan, are you all right?”

“I am. Do you have Eddy Diaz here?”

She looked at him surprised: “Yes, he was just brought in and into isolation.”

“He’s my buddy from the engine. We’re on the same team on LAFD.” Buck said: “Ever since he started…”he stopped and paused, taking a deep breath: “I think we came online together.”

“You want to see him.”

“Yes.”

She hesitated a second: “I’ll let the Guide taking care of him know you are here.”

Buck was anxious and gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. It was tough waiting when the potential second half of your soul was there behind doors and likely in pain.

Another Guide walked up to him: “Guide Buckley?”

“Yes?”

“Sentinel Diaz was informed of your arrival and has agreed to see you. Be aware though, he is in pain and you might not be compatible.”

“I am aware but as a friend, I might do him some good.”

“You are also not fully online.”

“I know!” Buck said irritated. Then took a breath and shook his head and took a breath: “I’m freaking out here. I think-“

“I get it,” the Guide replied and didn’t touch him but ushered him into the direction of where Eddy was. Buck could feel him coming closer.

He hesitated only briefly before entering the door, taking a deep breath and then opened the door.

It hit him like a ton of bricks. Eddy was in front of him and looking at him: “Evan,”

“Eddy,” he replied and realized with a soft pressure mentally, that he came online. The soft “oh” behind him let him know that the Guide knew and was now isolating him as well before closing the door behind Buck, sheltering Eddie and Buck alone there.

“You came online,” Eddy realized.

“As a response to you,” Buck nodded: “I came online ever since your first day.”

“You’re my Guide.”

“You’re my Sentinel.”

Eddy reached out for Buck and sighed: “Damn, this is not how it was supposed to go.”

“Yeah? Then how?”

“My son, Christopher,…”

“You have a kid?”

Eddy drew back, pain clouding his eyes: “If you can’t handle that-“

“No!” Buck reassured quickly: “You just didn’t mention him. If we bond, it’s all in.”

“Good,” Eddy agreed: “Everything hurts.”

“How are we gonna do this?” Buck asked carefully: “The meditation or-“

“Sex, if you agree.”

Buck grinned at the other man and leaned in to kiss him, sealing the deal and the first stages of their bonding. 

They were now bonding, and nothing could prevent them from it. Whatever happened now, they were in it together.

Fin?


End file.
